


Matter of Fact

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 5 of FFXIVWrite2020Matter of Fact.James is making himself ready for the trip towards Ul'dah, only to struggle with his wounded leg. In disappointment he is bound back to his room, wondering if he could make it to the feast after all. The captain shows up, only to confirm the lad is in a not fit state to accompany them towards the feast.-------OPTIONAL:A little summary as well for the relationship between Ilberd and James.As complicated as it can be, the captain knows of the crush his private has of him. On James' side, the crush shall forever remain, but after being rejected, he tried to see Ilberd more as some sort of father figure, since he lost his own in the calamity. I'd like to write this continued relationship of them as a 'family in bond but not in blood' manner.
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Matter of Fact

James was excitedly shuffling around in the Rising Stones. Today marked the day of the feast set to be in Ul’dah. A few of his fellow Crystal Braves had already looked forward to it. Celebrating a victory and alliance with Ishgard. Who would have thought it would actually come to pass? 

The young Hyur was already preparing to set off with a few of his comrades, he was hoping he could finally get a glance of the Sultana. Not even six Summers ago, when he was at the Flames, he had a chance to spot her. Having always heard of her good deeds, made him a big supporter. 

James carefully put his crutch against the wall, next to the door of his room. Slightly hissing with pain, he looked down towards his wounded leg. The chirurgeon mentioned that it would take many moons to heal, yet the young adult was hoping it would be sooner. The battle with the Dravanians really did him in. Maybe more than he could admit.

Disappointed he sat down on his bed, and made a loud sigh the moment the captain of the Braves passed the open door.  
“Fidelis?”  
James heard the voice of captain Ilberd coming from the doorway, and instantly shot up to salute him.  
“Captain Ilberd!” his face went beef red and he got a bit nervous as the Highlander entered the room. 

“You seem troubled,” the captain began studying James. “Is aught amiss?”  
James looked down towards the floor as he eased his posture, feeling another flinch of pain shooting through his leg.  
“Naught is amiss.” the blonde denied, as he sat back on the edge of his bed. 

“Hmm, well if there is naught,” captain Ilberd continued, sceptical of his Private’s answer, “There was something I had to mention to you, if you have a moment to hear me out.”  
James raised his eyebrows. Knowing how the captain can be, this can either be good or bad. The young man of course hoped for the good.  
“But of course, captain.” He mentioned as he gestured to his own wounded leg. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.” 

“And that is why I needed to speak with you.” Ilberd continued. “I noticed you were preparing to leave with us for Ul’dah.”  
James felt himself mentally sinking through his bed. This was not about him not being able to go was it?  
“Yes?” the blonde carefully confirmed such, and nervously he began to play with his fingers.  
“I should urge you not to go.” The Highlander mentioned in a strict tone, confirming James’ suspicion. 

James once more, without warning, shot up from his bed, now ignoring the pain in his leg.  
“Captain!?” he raised his voice in disbelief, wondering where this had come from.  
“Your leg needs rest, and I need a few more men stationed here in the Rising Stones.”  
the man continued, ignoring the outburst of his Private. “I need my best people at the feast, and you would only hold us back if you’re wounded.”

The young Brave would not have it, and made a dirty look towards the man.  
“Are you expecting trouble?”  
A silence fell, and the captain made a cold stare back.  
“I do not…” the Highlander eventually replied with a soft hiss.  
“Then why are you denying me this?” James shouted on, upset that the captain had to bring this news.

“Fidelis.” Ilberd looked straight into the young man’s hazel eyes, and James wanted to look away, but was too scared to. “I implore you to stay here. You’re wounded, you cannot even make that simple teleport trip. Would you really put your life on the line for a simple feast?” The words went out without any emotion, nor sympathy. 

James hung his shoulders and felt tears forming in his eyes. As much as he wanted to deny it, the captain was right. “I do not wish death upon you that swiftly...” Ilberd sighed out, shaking his head. “So it is best you remain here.” 

The young man frowned, yet made an understanding nod.  
“I’ll stay here.” James tried to hide the disdain in his voice but failed drastically. It just didn’t feel right. He never saw the captain acting this odd, or maybe it was just genuine worry. Thinking not much of it, James lowered himself into his bed once more, putting his wounded leg up. 

“Good lad,” Ilberd said, he tried his best to make a sympathetic smile, yet deep inside the man knew what was to be done. The night would not bode well at all. To keep the lad away from it was all he could do for him. 

“Before you go…” James softly began, his head lowered in disappointment. “May I ask one thing of you?” the young Brave looked towards his captain, trying to smile back.  
“Of course, lad.”  
“Can you give my regards to General Raubahn and the Sultana for me?” his cheeks went red as he asked this, and Ilberd got out a soft scoff, the man’s mood shifting in an instant.  
“I shall…” and with that, the captain left the room, leaving James behind in his bed. 

The young man made a soft sigh, carefully putting his hand on his wounded leg. It seems tonight he was a watchful gaze at the Rising Stones. Silently he was pondering to himself why the captain was in such a confusing mood. Maybe it was just all the stress from the past few moons. They had been capturing the Ivy, and fought off dragons after all. Maybe this feast will do him well. 

Laying down in his bed, James closed his eyes, trying to get a quick nap in before the rest left for Ul’dah. Little did he know that after this night, everything was about to change.


End file.
